


Как я проведу это лето

by hivershin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: У Хисоки появляется гениальная идея. Чёрт побери, дажедве.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Как я проведу это лето

Никто не удивлён, когда Хисока решает записаться в кружок драмы. Даже странно, как его раньше не сманили бесплатными ярдами дешёвого шёлка и перспективой повсюду разбрызгивать искусственную (надеется Мачи) кровь. 

— Мне надоело, что я вечно один. Мне скучно-о-о. Трахну каждую девчонку оттуда, и ни одна не сможет мне отказать, — объявляет он, старательно не глядя на Иллуми, и с самодовольным видом лопает ядовито-розовый пузырь жевательной резинки. 

Иллуми опасно прищуривается, но Мачи уверена: они с Кролло единственные, кто это заметил. 

Год назад Иллуми по пути из школы в замок ужаса, который он по ошибке называет «домом», нашли модельные скауты. Теперь после занятий он в основном пропадает на кастингах и фотосессиях (хотя Мачи не понимает, какой смысл иметь двадцать фотографий Иллуми, если лицо невесты монстра Франкенштейна всегда одинаковое. А в будущем его рожа будет пялится на прохожих только с постеров «их разыскивает полиция»). Кролло старательно плетёт интриги вокруг выборов президента школы, Мачи корпит над проектом про суфражисток, у Шалнарка разворачивается грандиозная и трагически-односторонняя история любви с героиней нового аниме, а Увогин с Нобунагой курят травку и швыряются в директора пустыми банками с крыши. 

Хисока — один. Хотя, судя по всему, теперь это нисколько его не беспокоит.

***

Парой недель спустя торжествующий Хисока, как недобрая весть, возникает на перемене, беззаботно держась за руки с девушкой постарше — тихой брюнеткой из клуба домоводства, которая в средней школе хвостиком ходила за Мачи. Теперь она гораздо красивее, невольно отмечает Мачи.

Карандаш в тонких и красивых пальцах Иллуми переламывается пополам.

— Это Шизуку, — радостно объявляет Хисока. — И она не моя девушка. 

Мачи понятия не имеет, для кого предназначена эта сверхценная информация, но: хорошо, как скажешь. Она радуется и тому, что Иллуми не пытается воткнуть Хисоке в глаз грифель. С тех, как месяц назад Сильва под прицелом двустволки выгнал Хисоку из спальни Иллуми, отношения между этими двумя слегка… разладились. 

Шизуку поглядывает на тетрадь, над которой кипит Мачи, поправляет оправу сползающих очков (при каждом движении её красивая грудь чуть колышется под простенькой, но очень обтягивающей чёрной водолазкой... почему она не в школьной форме? И почему Мачи вообще обращает на это внимание?) и подаёт Хисоке реплики, половину из которых выдумывает на ходу. В этом году кружок драмы с энтузиазмом препарирует «Ромео и Джульетту». Мачи абсолютно уверена, что премьера закончится полным провалом, если только в последний момент Хисока не выволочет на сцену свою Джульетту, которая сейчас взглядом пытается поджечь Хисоке волосы. 

Иллуми улыбается Шизуку так, что видны его аккуратные белые клычки, влажные от слюны. Шизуку застенчиво отворачивается и в смущении отпускает руку Хисоки. Мачи не может понять, то ли Шизуку правда дурочка, то ли совсем наоборот. Но Мачи всё равно. Мачи занята п-р-о-е-к-т-о-м. 

После того, как Шизуку упархивает на урок, помахав ей напоследок идеально наманикюренными пальчиками, Иллуми разворачивается к Хисоке. 

— Ну, — цедит он тоном, который не предвещает ничего хорошего (Хисока уверят Мачи, что Иллуми так флиртует — больше информации, чем ей хотелось бы знать), — и что это было? 

— Я сводничаю, — Хисока нелепо ему подмигивает. Наверное, со стороны ему кажется, что он невероятно крут, но на самом деле он больше похож на самодовольного клоуна (и это после всех этих напряжённых занятий в _кружке драмы_ ). Иллуми, впрочем, при всём своём недовольстве подпирает щёку ладонью и смотрит на него, словно тоже считает, что Хисока невероятно крут. 

Одного поля ягодки. Удивительно, что Сильва так против их союза, всем же очевидно, что закончится всё свадьбой. Спаси нас боже.

— Допустим, — перебивает эпизод тошнотного ромкома Мачи. — Но кого ты пытаешься свести с Шизуку? Из всех наших — Иллуми слишком гей, Кролло... с Кролло всё и так понятно, а для Шалнарка у неё слишком много чудовищных недостатков. Пульс, например. И, ну знаешь, реальное тело. 

— Ага, — отвечает Хисока с каменным лицом. — Я _знаю_.

Мачи несколько секунд молча моргает. 

— О, — наконец тихо произносит она. — Понятно. 

Она опускает взгляд в свой проект, но буквы расплываются перед глазами. 

Хисока усаживает Иллуми себе на колени — тот не слишком сопротивляется, обвивает Хисоку за шею и шепчет ему что-то нежное и угрожающее, а Хисока целует его в висок и выглядит совершенно счастливым. Сейчас они слишком заняты друг другом, но позже обязательно спросят, что Мачи думает о любви. И Мачи фыркнет в свои заметки и посмотрит на них с жалостью — «разумеется, ничего, я не думаю о такой ерунде». 

Она думает только о Шизуку.


End file.
